<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Train Travesty by RadioRookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363902">Train Travesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioRookie/pseuds/RadioRookie'>RadioRookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Choking, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioRookie/pseuds/RadioRookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd factors led him to believe something ominous has happened on the train resting on the tracks only a few meters away. As a rookie of the Raccoon Police department, it’s Leon’s job to investigate further- despite his lack of experience.</p>
<p>Aka Leon gets trapped on a train with a dark threatening figure on-board.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Train Travesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second fic and second try at smut :)<br/>Unlike the other one, this one is... not so soft. *Nervous laughter*</p>
<p>I totally was inspired to write this after playing a little bit of RE:0 (I haven't even finished it yet *wheeze*) I love the game so far though!<br/>I 10/10 recommend listening to some thunderstorm/rainstorm ambiance while reading, it helps set the atmosphere- for writing at least. I was up until like, 6am listening to rain and writing smut in the dark lmao. </p>
<p>Hope it turned out okay! Sorry for any errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rookie slowly stepped onto the train, the hair on his neck standing up in anticipation. Thunder crackled across the sky ominously, lighting flashing and lighting up the area to reveal no one was aboard. Leon unhooked the flashlight from his belt, narrowing his light blue eyes as he observed his surroundings. He felt confusion as he slowly crept through the empty aisle, adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins at the alarming odds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one was aboard, yet there was luggage scattered across the floor and seats, no humans near them to show ownership. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was terribly wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unhooked his radio off his belt, switching it on to hear erotic static. He pressed the speak button, quietly attempting to communicate with the Raccoon Police Department. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“10-39 Marvin.” Leon spoke lightly, eyes flickering nervously around the dark car. The radio was silent, no response emitting from it. He tried again, this time avoiding radio codes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marvin are you there?” He asked, eyes falling down onto the device in suspicion at the lack of response. He shook it, unsure what to do to get it back in working order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn it.” he cursed under his breath, shaking a little harder before pressing the button again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a train out near the south of the city- something’s fishy about it, I’m going to investigate further. Radio me back when you can.” He tried, sighing softly before putting the device back on his belt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long day, the stress of trying to finish paperwork on time </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> running errands for the older, much more experienced officers- taking all the energy out of him. He ended up staying late at the precinct, hitting the road around 12:23 AM. On his way home, he had to halt and wait for the train resting quietly on the tracks. It would be a normal occurrence, something he could patiently wait for- if it weren’t for the lack of lights and sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a passenger train, meaning the lights would be on at all times, meaning the train would be kept awake. But this one- was dark, quiet, and empty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something</span>
  </em>
  <span> would at least be running, an engine purring or gadgets spinning. But no, it was deathly silent, the only noise being the hefty breeze and thunder rumbling across the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now upon seeing the abandoned luggage everywhere, he knew something was definitely up, his instinct telling him something had gone wrong. The entire situation was bizarre, it made him question what could have happened to make everyone flee? How come he hadn’t found anyone on his drive here? If they had escaped they would most likely be following the road to the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, steadying himself before continuing along the empty aisle. He walked lightly across the carpeted flooring, his footsteps muffled and dainty with caution. His first objective was to view the front, the engine cab- to see if anyone was there or make to try and make a call. Adrenaline pulsed through his body, his eardrums beating in unison loudly as his light wavered around the passenger car, observing the luggage and belongings. It didn’t seem like a panic had happened, everything was neat and collected- as if everyone just stood up and left in an orderly fashion. It was outlandish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made it to the front, his hand gripping the handle of the door and sliding it open slowly with discretion. He stepped into the next cab, narrowing his sharp eyes as they scanned the dark surroundings. He felt like he was in a horror movie, his environment pitch black with the sky roaring with lighting and thunder. He felt like something was going to jump out at him at any given time, as if something would sneak behind him and finish him in one quick blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rookie pulled out his gun, his finger resting near the safety- prepared to flick it off at any given time. He took another deep breath, counting quietly in his head in order to settle his nerves. He flinched at the sound of rain, loud droplets beginning to tap against the clear clean windows.  A hand went up to his chest at the fright, shaking his head at himself. Leon then ran the hand down his face, he was too damn jumpy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After recollecting himself, he continued down the dark path, the rain gradually getting stronger as well as the winds. He made it to the next car, sliding the door open to view it was just like the others. Luggage laying in the seats and on the floor, no one to be found…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart spazzed as the train suddenly rocked beneath his feet, the blond grasping out to grip a chair for support. It was vibrating, the flooring and seats humming in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the?-” he baffled as it rocked once more, the area suddenly flashing brightly as the lights flickered on. His heart raced rapidly as he snapped his head around the room wildly in confusion. It lurched once more, Leon realising it was now starting to move along the tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone was on board.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perhaps they could explain what the hell had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twisted around back to the front, quickly walking past the rows of booths in the direction of the control cab. He let out a frustrated noise as he entered another passenger car, his pace quickening as well as the train. Lighting struck ferociously across the sky, sending Leon jogging to the next sliding door, pulling it open quickly to furrow his brows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long was this goddamn train?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was a hallway, bending to the left with two doors to the right. It looked like cabins- it must’ve been a long-distance luxury train. He jogged to the end, sliding open the metal door to reveal the control car. His heart dropped at the sight, Leon raising his gun in alarm as he analyzed the condition of the cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire control system was askew, cables sparking and dangling from the deck as if someone had ripped everything apart. Despite all of the controls damaged, the train was still moving, meaning- </span>
  <em>
    <span>there was no way of stopping it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” He cursed quietly, subtle panic crawling up his spine. He peered out the dark window, his hope of escape shattering as he saw the current speed of the train. There was no way of jumping off this thing, at least not without getting hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think Leon, think.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He searched the room desperately, eyeing for anything that may be of use. His eyes landed on a phone on the wall, the rookie jogging to it and picking it off the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He faltered again when no noise came from it, not even the disconnected beeping. He looked down at the cord, frowning at the tear in the cable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be joking.” He huffed, letting the phone drop and clatter to the floor. He was trapped on a train going on the rails at the speed of light, with an unknown being that could possibly be a threat. They utterly wrecked the controls, and cut off his communication- did they even know he was on board?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How did they get out of this room so quickly? Leon would’ve seen them flee from the scene on his way here. All of the windows in the cab were sealed shut- they couldn’t have just jumped out. He got chills by the lack of a logical reason, eyes looking around him in a paranoid manner. There was no hiding spot in here for a person to fit into, making the rookie feel a little safer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus Leon.” He whispered to himself, now organizing his thoughts with an unsteady breath. He needed to look for a solution, a way off the train- or something that could help him make a distress signal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began to search drawers and cabinets, there had to be a manual somewhere, right?? There just had to be more than one way to activate the breaks other than the main cart. He flipped through a box of files he found, searching for any manual that could be of use. He pulled one out, eyes flickering over the page before tossing it aside. He tried another one, hope blooming in his chest at the words he took in. It was how to operate the main deck controls, going into detail of what each and every button did. He didn’t read it all, since it’s not exactly what he needed. He flipped to the next page, making a gasp at relief that there was indeed another way to activate the breaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will need to access the panel on the rear carriage first, which switches on the power for the breaks.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t sound so hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“After, you must go to the engine cab, under the control deck is a lever and code input. You must insert the code, or use the master card before pulling the lever. The breaks should then activate.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What code?? What card??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He read further on the page, deciding the information useless.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What code goddamnit?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted off this train </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His guts told him nothing good would happen if he stayed on. All those people had left for a reason, a pretty damn good one if they left all their valuables behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes momentarily, gathering himself before standing up. He needed to find the code or card, then he could activate the brake power and switch them off. He kept Matilda, his gun up close to his chest as he peered around the doorway, heart beating heavily as he analyzed the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing seemed to be out of order, no sign that a person had passed through anytime soon. He took one last breath before stepping out into the hall, his hands squeezing around Matilda in order to comfort himself. He approached the first cabin, sliding open the door slowly to find a pile of suitcases on a small bed. The room was cramped, the bed taking up most of the room along with the nightstand. Time to search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt wrong to look through a person’s belongings, but he found it understandable under these conditions. He hoped the person would be reasonable whenever he apologizes to them about it. He checked the closet, the suitcases, the drawers- sighing in frustration when finding nothing. He moved to the next room, doing the same thing to only find the same defeating results. He stepped back into the hall, sliding the door behind him quietly. He wanted to be untraceable- if the person didn’t know he was on board, he wanted to keep it that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He peeked through the window of the next car, thoroughly eyeing the furniture before stepping in. He cautiously peeked around in the booths, shoving down his anxiety at the thought of someone waiting in one- waiting for him to get close enough to pounce. The roaring of rain and thunder didn’t help his nerves either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose a brow when his eyes landed on… stairs? There were two floors? This ride must’ve been expensive as hell. He approached the steps, the rookie slowly making his way up them- his feet being muffled by the dark magenta carpet. He peeked around the corner again, stepping into the dining area when deciding it was safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bar, bottles stacked neatly in the shelves behind a long wooden counter. He walked past it, moving aside the stools to enter a larger walkway- booths decorating both sides of the room. Out of curiosity, Leon turned around to pick up a bottle, reading the label as one of the most expensive brands or alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep, must’ve been expensive as hell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How rich were these people? He set the bottle down, twisting around on his heel as soon as he heard the small </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His gun was raised as his heart raced frantically, Leon watching the door handle at the end of the car twist down. The door creaked open, Leon steeling himself in his stance, finger ready to switch the safety off of Matilda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened at who stepped through the doorway, the young blond taking a step back in fear. It was a man- no- he couldn’t possibly be a man. There was no way he could be human. An enormous black figure bent down to fit through the doorway, the creature dressed in an all black trench coat along with a fedora. The colossal man tilted his head up, Leon’s gut churning with dismay as their eyes met. His face was marred in a peculiar pattern- almost like it were wrinkled, his skin also being an unusual pale grey/blue. His eyes were ghostly white, his gaze seeming to bore into the rookie, picking him apart piece by piece. A chill ran down the rookie’s spine, his arms trembling slightly before steeling himself once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His instincts told him to run, to get the hell out of there- but duty called, his inner cop getting the better of him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Identify yourself!” Leon ordered, trying to hide his fear by making his voice sound deeper and rougher. The ominous man immediately marched toward the rookie with malicious intent shining in the white eyes, each powerful step sending terror throughout his body. “I’ll shoot!” He warned, taking a few steps back to bump into the counter. The man ignored his warning, speeding up across the room. Leon’s fight or flight instincts kicked in, the young blond twisting around and making a run for it, going around the corner to flee down the stairs. There was no way he could fight this man, not without firing his gun. He looked like he could snap him like a toothpick, looked like he could squish his head like a grape. The large steps continued behind him, each thump against the floor leaving his mind in shambles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made it to the bottom of the stairs, dread pooling in his gut at the realization, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where could he go?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was on a fucking train, there was nowhere to run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decided he had to hide, then, Leon turning to the left to slide open the door in panic. It was another resting cart, rows of seats lining both sides of the area. He couldn’t possibly hide here, the man would surely find him. The steps behind him reminded him he didn’t have much time- </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit, he didn’t realize he was so close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terror shot through him as he heard the boots approach behind him quickly, the rookie glancing back to see the threatening figure was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He let out an unconscious yelp as one of the thick arms reached for him, the young blond ducking and continuing his flee. The man was right on his tail now, the footsteps sounding incredibly close, the leather shifting roughly with each stride. His heart pounded painfully as adrenaline pumped through his veins, thunder striking across the sky as chaos ensured. Leon made it to the next door, sliding it open just enough for him to fit through- he didn’t have time to open it all the way. It gave him a good few feet of distance from the man, Leon feeling a small spark of hope. He rushed to the next door, doing the same to enter a much smaller corridor. It looked like a kitchen, the flooring metal with white tiled walls. He rushed to the last door, rain pelting the window harshly as he took hold of the knob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Locked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to hyperventilate at the realization he was now completely trapped, the footsteps sounding deathly close. He squeezed Matilda in fear, flicking off the safety of the weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to his left, a small trapdoor on the bottom of the flooring. He immediately twisted over, pulling the door up to see it was a vent-like tunnel of some sorts. The door slid open behind him, Leon jumping in the hole without a thought, squeezing himself through the vent head first. The footsteps stopped at the entrance by the time he was fully in, leather rustling above the hole as he felt something grasp his shoe. He yelped, twisting around on his back to see a large leathered hand wrapping around his foot- the rookie feeling himself slide back toward the opening. Instinctively, he kicked out harshly, panic leaving his mind in shambles. He lifted up Matilda, his shaking arm aiming at the threatening arm- Leon squeezing the trigger rapidly. To his dismay, it had no effect, the grasp squeezing harder and jerking him closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck??</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bullets practically bounced off the skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He yelped out desperately, twisting around back to his stomach, trying to grasp hold of anything to ground himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked again, hope blooming in his chest as he felt his shoe loosen. He wiggled again, his shoe sliding off his foot- Leon immediately crawling out of reach. He panted heavily, eyes wide with fear as he continued to crawl to the end of the vent. He halted, however, when hearing the alarming steps moving over his position, past him to where the end of the vent was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down. Think.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told himself quietly. He counted in his head quietly as he tried to control his breathing, clamping his mouth shut and breathing through his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was trapped, but out of reach- he could work with that. He was still alive, unscathed. He could work with that…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tyrant of a man was going to try and wait him out- little did he know, Leon was going to try and wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> out. There was no chance in hell that he was going to leave with that thing out there anytime soon. He’ll have to wait for the right moment. He laid his head down on the cool metal, still breathing rapidly through his nose, keenly listening for any movement of the threat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed awhile, he began to relax a little, his muscles loosening as his breathing reduced to a normal rate. And then, finally- after what seemed a decade, the footsteps worked up again. The rookie’s heart sped up, Leon feeling relief to hear that they were getting farther away. He waited for a longer time, just to make sure he was alone before trying to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These trains could run for days, there’s no way he could stay here. He had to find the code, or the master card- it had to be here somewhere. He just didn’t know where to look…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gotta keep going.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll just have to be extra careful now- if he gets spotted again he can just retreat to the vent. He slowly crawled to the other side of the entrance, making sure not to make any noise of his location. He peeked through the opening with a quick heart rate, eyes analyzing his surroundings before setting his arms on the flooring. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself before lifting himself out of the hole with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought to himself silently, slowly standing up from his crouch position. He stood still, listening for the intimidating footsteps. He nodded to himself, deciding the coast was clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This room seemed to be a continuation of the kitchen, another fridge standing to the side as well as an oven. He crept to the door, peeking out of the window to be relieved. The man was gone…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid the door open slowly, wincing when it made a small squeak. He squeezed himself through the rest of the opening, not daring to open it further. He was back in the main kitchen, the cart silent aside from the thunderstorm continuously booming across the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around for his shoe, peering inside the vent to find it missing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That bastard took his shoe. What a fucking dick.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dismissed his line of thought, instead creeping over to the next door, peeking out of the window once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coast was clear… He slid it open slowly, sliding himself through once more- to set eyes on exactly what he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The card!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, maybe the card- he couldn’t see what it read. It was lying in the middle of the floor, a few feet in front of him, he must’ve passed over it while in panic. He felt lucky at the success of the find, not even stopping to think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> it had conveniently gotten there. He knelt down, hope springing into his chest as he grasped the small plastic piece, reading that it was indeed the card he was looking for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hugged it close up to his chest with utter relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart spazzed, however, as he heard leather shift, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right next to his ear</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Leon crying out as a large hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him up and slamming him on top of one of the booth’s tables. The card and gun flew from his hands at the sudden attack, the rookie realizing he was set up- he got tricked. His whole world was spinning from the impact, the rookie grasping at the thick arm instinctively. He tried kicking out, but he couldn’t hit anything vital as the man inserted his waist between his legs- his other leathered hand painfully clutched his thigh to prevent his movement. The hand around his neck didn’t let up, the young blond choking out for air as he wriggled under the hold. His attacker said nothing, as he continued to squeeze- the rookie desperately trying to pull off the arm. He made a pathetic noise, realizing that there was nothing he could do, the grip was like iron, firm and unmoving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His vision started to get blurry, tears pooling up at the edges of his eyes from the lack of air, his throat painfully pulsing under the gloves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Not like this!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms slowly became weaker, now trembling as they loosened around the attacker’s arm. Everything became dizzy, his captor finally loosening his hold around his neck. The rookie took small weak breaths, his head hazy and fuzzed from all the lost oxygen. He coughed briefly, panting through his mouth. All his senses were dulled, the young blond vaguely hearing leather shift as a shadow leaned over and towered over him. He gulped, unable to get his limbs moving, his eyes fluttering down to be half-lidded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand didn’t fully remove from his neck, the grip still tight and controlling. His eyes widened as the man leaned close to his face, seeming to observe him with interest. The figure continued to stay silent, Leon’s sight fuzzing in and out to see the white hawk-like eyes boring into him. The man then- </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuzzled into him</span>
  </em>
  <span>- his hair, the captor taking in a deep inhale of Leon. Confusion, dismay, and disgust flashed through the rookie, suddenly starting to feel more awake as he took in more oxygen. He was still weak however, his limbs not wanting to cooperate with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a muffled sound of surprise when cold lips met his, the mouth working against his hungrily. Fear and dread filled his gut at the action, the young blond managing to lift an arm back up to push on the leather in protest. The weak attempt failed, but didn’t go unnoticed, the man’s other hand running up from his thigh to pin down the arm. He had to breath through his nose as a tongue entered his mouth, the organ licking at everything and swishing around. He made a pathetic whimper, a silent plea to stop, to get off him and let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man did no such thing, continuing to lick the inside of his mouth. He had to do something, he couldn’t be taken like this- he could never allow it. He squeezed his eyes shut, his fuzzed brain trying to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His belt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a knife on it that he never used- something that he totally forgot about. If he could get it, there could be a chance to escape. He subtly moved his hand down by his side, nearing his hip where the knife was kept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He prepped himself silently, slowly popping the holster top off without a sound. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid the sharp object out, jamming it right into the man’s thick arm. His gawked in awe and terror as he saw the metal completely shatter, only the base of the blade cutting through the leather and sticking into the skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low </span>
  <em>
    <span>growl</span>
  </em>
  <span> emitted from the tyrant, white eyes narrowed with mere annoyance. All hope drained from Leon as the knife was pulled out and tossed away, the ominous man leaning back down with a pissed off look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand removed from his throat, instead moving to the back of his head, the clad fingers weaving into his strands and pulling back harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rookie groaned sharply in pain, letting his head get pulled back, his back arching as he propped himself on his elbows to ease the pain. The hand kept him in place as the cold lips returned, this time on his neck. Leon panted breathily as the giant pulled harder, making Leon expose his neck further. He hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man continued to kiss his neck, running his tooth down alongside it. Leon shivered, disgust flipping in his stomach at the wet noise. He would’ve stayed in that vent if he knew… He was so naive, such a stupid naive rookie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man then </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no doubt forming a deep hickey on his neck. Leon trembled beneath the black mass, unsure what to with himself, unsure if there was a way out of this. If he fought, there would surely be pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he going to kill him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked his eyes open again, staring at the lit up ceiling of the car in despair. His elbows were starting to hurt against the wood, Leon shifting on them uncomfortably. He flinched as he felt pain blast through his neck, the giant biting his delicate skin in a possessive manner. He bit his lip to prevent any noise, the rookie huffing through his nose weakly. The man’s moist lips continued to mark up his neck, biting much softer and suckling the sweet tender skin. Leon collapsed as soon as the grip on his hair faltered, the young blond falling back onto his back, breathing heavily in relief. His elbows continued to sting painfully, even after the release. His eyes slipped closed as he felt a wave of nausea flush over him, the rookie not paying attention to what the giant was doing. Both of the hands ran over his body, from his chest, to his waist, his hips, and to his thighs. A cold tremble went through him as he opened his eyes again, white lustful ones peering back at him. Was there any humanity in this thing? Was he just naturally malicious?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his thighs up and down momentarily, Leon biting the inside of his mouth to prevent any backlash. Before he knew it, he was pulled off the table, twisted around and pushed back into it- now laying on his front side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes shot open as he realized what the position was for, the young blond trying to push himself off the table. His chest squeezed with anxiety as a firm hand kept him down, a low growl sound behind him in warning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- please don’t-” He tried pathetically. He didn’t think he’d ever hear himself beg, at least not like this. He always thought he was stronger than that- but look at him now. Begging and whimpering like a coward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His captor ignored him, the other hand moving down his side to squeeze his ass. The rookie buried his head into the table, shame and distaste churning his gut and anxiety pulling in his chest. He continued to breath heavily, fear keeping the adrenaline pumping. If the man didn’t plan to kill him, his dick sure would. He could only imagine the size of that thing. The size of his attacker was inhumane, physically impossible- Leon was certainly going to hurt. Hurt like hell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially since there’s no lube.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dreaded the upcoming events as the man continued to grope his ass, Leon tensing up as he over-thank. He gulped in apprehension as the hand removed, leather shifting again behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can do this…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to assure himself silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He yelped in surprise as he felt a jerk at his pants- not to tug them off, but to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tear them open.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rip was created, the cold air meeting the skin of his ass as well as a gloved finger. It traced around his entrance in a circle, Leon biting back a wretched noise, squeezing his eyes shut. The clad finger slowly pushed in, the leather brushing up against his insides. His finger was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The hand on his back remained still, firmly keeping him in place- despite the wriggling and shudders. The finger pushed back farther, Leon losing his dignity with each inch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please- stop-” He exasperated desperately, his voice muffled by his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His captor didn’t reply, continuing to explore his insides greedily. He made a helpless noise, trying to hide his face and shame. Everything was beginning to feel hot, his ears and cheeks burning as his breath picked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to thrust, the texture and edges of the leather making it feel more sensual. Leon began to grasp the table, trying to ground himself as the pace picked up, his ass feeling warm and hot. The tyrant continued to stretch and loosen him up, the rookie gritting his teeth and bearing through it- his only option was to take it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon a second finger joined in, pressing deep inside painfully slow, Leon biting back a hiss. The pace began to pick up again, the rookie flinching when they brushed up against his prostate. He covered his mouth to prevent a noise, trying to ignore the spark of pleasure in his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His captor hesitated, doing the movement again as he observed the blond’s reaction. Leon strangulated quietly, his breath’s pace picking up at the action. The fingers started to stroke the sensitive spot, curling in on it and rubbing up against it. Despite all his efforts to keep quiet, a moan slipped out, pleasure blooming up through his dick- which was now rock hard in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man liked his reaction, making a gruff satisfied noise before continuing to play with his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon hated himself- hated himself for letting this all happen, hated himself that he was starting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, starting to get turned on. More soft noises came from the young blond as the colossal man continued to give attention to the spot, slowly adding a third finger to press into it. The rookie started to rock his hips realizing his hard dick now reached to the top edge of the table- creating friction with each movement. He cried out when the fingers jerked up into the tender area, Leon’s hips bucking slightly in seek of more friction. He was panting still, his head hidden on the wooden table- his face flushed with heat and redness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thrusting became more rough, striking repeatedly into his prostate, Leon making soft struggled noises with each pummel. It was all too much, but not enough- he didn’t want more, but his body </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. It was all so hot, making it difficult for him to breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It got faster and faster, more rough, more unbearable, more pleasurable- he couldn’t take it. He continued to rock his hips, seeking out the friction of the table. He bit his lip as he neared his peak, the warmth building up in his gut as his prostate continued to get rubbed. He needed more friction, more everything- Leon continuing to thoughtlessly convulse his dick against the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let a full moan out, and then it came, his climax boiling over. His toes curled as cum spewed out uncomfortably in his pants, leaving his crotch soaked. He panted heavily, his limbs slumping on top of the cold table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His captor gave him a moment, rubbing small circles into one of his ass cheeks, the other hand running up his shirt comfortingly. Shame immediately overcame the young blond, Leon letting out a tired breath as he processed what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small sanity break didn’t last long however, the tyrant grabbing both of his hips to adjust him across the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no more…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t take it, the thought of more making him feel weak, as if he were about to snap or explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a zipper being undone, Leon whining with dread as the leather shifted. He gulped, squeezing his eyes shut as he buried his head into the table. He flinched when the wet tip began to press into him- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit he was big.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must’ve covered it in saliva, since it went in so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip harshly as it pushed painfully slow, his captor going slow and steady. Leon panted helplessly as it continued to advance inside, farther and farther until it was in all the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell did he fit??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered as the tyrant moved again, pulling backwards slowly, creating a gradual thrust. It was too much, he was overstimulated, the girth of the dick in him being exceedingly much. So invasive. So intrusive. It surprisingly didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, though he didn’t know how. The slow thrusting gradually quickening, the sheer size being big enough to automatically press into his prostate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had never taken anything this big before, the rookie feeling utmost pleasure at the unmitigated size.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon upright moaned when the man experimentally made a quick thrust, right smack in the middle of the sensitive spot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man behind him </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the result of his doing. Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the warmth slowly ebb it’s way back into his gut and throughout his body, Leon feeling the burning need once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!-” He sounded as his captor made the movement again, only with much more force. He was certainly going to bruise. The grip around his hips were hard as steel, he was surprised he hasn’t snapped under the pressure of them yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man struck it again, the young blond crying out, panting as the pace gradually started to pick up. He started to rut against the table again, moaning as pleasure flooded throughout him. His face was flushed, eyelids half lidded- hair askew. He could only imagine what he looked like right now, bent over, being fucked harshly through his jeans- moaning like a bitch in heat. They both rocked together, grotesque skin against skin noises filling the cab- the table subtly moving beneath them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He breathed between the seductive sounds, he felt his climax coming up again with each thrust against his prostate, each rock of his hips, each brush of his dick against the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He needed more.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands balled up into fists as he bit his lip brutally, drawing blood as he was railed into against the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mnnhh”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sounded, he was so close- drool began to mix with the blood and drip out of his mouth. He was getting fucked into shambles, his mind disarrayed, the only thought running through his head being; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dontstopdontstop.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he didn’t stop, he continued to rail him into the table harshly, Leon moaning helplessly as he choked out a sob, his head lifting up momentarily before hiding back into the wood. He hasn’t felt this good in a long time, pleasure continuously shooting through him in a rhythmic pattern. His sexual desire was slowly being fulfilled with each powerful thrust, Leon’s bind going completely blank as it overcame him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His captor grunted behind him, making three more rough thrusts before releasing into him, warmth sprouting in his ass. The rookie cried out at his second climax, toes curling as he continued to dig into his abused lip. He cummed into his pants once again, soaking his crotch even further. Leon slumped against the table in exhaustion once more immediately after, limbs limp and defeated. The ominous man hovered over him, also slowly recovering from his climax, a hand pushed next to the blond’s side for support. They both stayed like that a few moments, dick still balls deep into the young blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind felt fuzzed, his senses nulled down as he experienced the warmth of the afterglow- despite the threatening circumstances he was in. He gulped as his breath began to slow down, the rookie feeling unconsciousness ebb into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man then slowly pulled out, leaving Leon feeling unpleasantly empty and cold. One of the leathered hands went between his legs, grasping his soaked crotch. He let out a weak noise, shifting a little for better access. The clad thumb slowly rubbed in circles in approval, then pulled back- as if the man were pleased with his work. Leon was turned around, huffing as he laid on his back. The large hand grabbed his chin as the dark figure towered over him, a thumb swiping near the blood and drool wetting his face. The giant leaned in closer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>licking</span>
  </em>
  <span> the substances off his face slowly and tenderly- white ghost eyes boring into the young blond. Leon squeezed his eyes shut, too exhausted to process anything anymore, laying his head back in defeat. The colossal man then backed away, heavy hands moving around him to pick him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon thought of nothing as he was hoisted up into thick strong arms, his captor leaning him on his chest as he began to walk through the aisle. His eyes blinked before fluttering closed as he allowed himself to be carried into the unknown, the direction being toward one of the cabins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he wasn’t going to die after all… he thought numbly as he swayed limply in the protective arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only proofread this once, so again- I apologize for any mistakes oof. I'm already moving on to the next fic idea, which is probably going to be another soft fluff one. Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>